Women on the Verge
Women on the Verge is the 20th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis A BLAST FROM THE PAST – Annie (Shenae Grimes) convinces Marla (guest star Sally Kellerman, "MASH") to attend a Hollywood movie premiere of one of Marla's old films, while Ryan (Ryan Eggold) has an unexpected visitor and Teddy (Trevor Donovan) catches Marco (guest star Freddie Smith) in a lie and begins to wonder if he is being cheated on. Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) finds out Max (guest star Josh Zuckerman) was accepted to a college in a different state, while Silver (Jessica Stroup) has a breakdown after receiving some upsetting news that causes Navid (Michael Steger) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) to stage an intervention. Recap Naomi is wearing her lucky thong to help her get into the right college. Silver is acting manic and tells the guys that she basically got into NYU and is just waiting for feedback from her interview. Silver mentions to the others that she called Christopher from the university she wants to go to which Navid doesn’t agree. Mr. Matthews is in daddy mode as he and Debbie are babysitting his son Jack. Teddy goes to pick Marco for sushi, as his date Teddy is becoming suspicious when he’s avoiding calls from an “Eric”. around him and makes constant excuses when he invites him out. Annie confronts Marla on the assisting suicide she saw, she explains to Annie that she had a huge embarrassment when she forgot her lines, that one day she might even forget to bathe and wants to die with dignity, and that she was only investigating that’s all. Navid stops by Silver’s and she explains being rejected from NYU, she’s in bed crying, she accuses him of being jealous and orders him out be he asks her if she took her medicine cause she isn’t acting like herself, she gets even angrier and kicks him out. Naomi is too nervous to open the letter from CU so she makes Max open it for her and she got in! Max tells her he got into MIT and Naomi is crushed. Max says they should try a long distance relationship. Naomi wants to make the most of the time they have left together. Navid calls in Dixon to help with Silver’s new attitude and Naomi is headed over to babysit Jack while Mr. Matthew’s goes on his date with Debbie and surprise Jen’s back. Ryan is furious and the two sisters hug it out. She says they need to talk as Naomi and Annie have lunch with Teddy. He explains that he’s into Marco but thinks he’s hiding something. Naomi laughs as she says that it’s a case of the player getting played but Annie tells him to go to his game. This could be disastrous. Naomi asks if Max would be her date for the ‘60s inspired theme screening of Marla’s movie but Max says that he’s got plans with the guys later. Naomi is crushed. When she walks of in a huff, Max sees the application to Boston University that she dropped by accident. Later we find Marla, Annie, Liam, Ivy, Raj and Naomi all crammed into one limo for the screening. They’re all given the red carpet treatment upon arrival. Teddy decides to go to the doorbell fame. When he reaches there, it’s empty. He goes to his house and finds out that he doesn’t live there and his mother is a maid. Jen and Ryan try to talk but she begs him for a second chance. Jen laughs to hear that Ryan is now dating Debbie. Dixon heads over to talk to Silver but she asks him to leave her alone. Meanwhile the gang is totally into Marla’s film as Teddy heads over to Marco’s house it’s clear he doesn’t live there. Marco is full of it! Marla gets a standing ovation at the end of the film and loving all the attention. Ryan tells Debbie he’s not convinced Jen’s changed but Debbie says that he should work out something for Jack’s sake. Teddy goes to where he works, he’s angry but he confesses that he got a partial sports scholarship and working to pay his education and was ashamed and didn’t expect to like him so much. They make peace. And at the after party for Marla’s screening, the gang are dancing up a storm and Max shows up for Naomi. Silver leaves with Dixon and meet Navid at a hospital, they ask Silver to just go inside, as she has to get better and she agrees. Max tells Naomi that he has changed his mind, and will attend Cal Tech in Pasadena this fall so they can stay together! Jen stops by Ryan’s and says she’s going to take her son to Paris. But Ryan says no way, and she can start out with two days a week for custody. The doctor tells Navid that it was good that he brought in Silver but he should go home now, and in come Adrianna to whisk Navid away on her broom. Marla says thank you to Annie for getting her out of the house and gifts her with a necklace she wore to the Oscars years ago. Navid is hammered and Adrianna tells him that Silver’s mentally ill and she always will be then gives Navid another drink. As Navid passes out on his bed, Adrianna says she will always be there for him…always and she cuddles up beside him.The next morning, Annie is excited to show Marla her photo on the front page of the newspaper but alas Annie finds a letter from her boss saying thanks for the wonderful send off, she runs to the room and seems to find her dead. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Freddie Smith as Marco Salazar Guest starring :Sally Kellerman as Marla Templeton :Annie Little as Young Marla :Timi Prulhiere as Abigail :Bunnie Rivera as Maria Quotes :Adrianna – Navid Silver is always going to be this way. She's mentally ill :Max – Naomi MIT was my first choice...and now you are :Debbie – Don't dismiss hormones. They are real and they are powerful. :Naomi – Max to Marla's screening I was thinking you could go all Don Draper-esque. :Naomi – to Teddy complain about Marco The player getting played. :Naomi – Teddy How's it going with the new boy toy? :Max – Statistically speaking, couples our age don't survive long-distance relationships :Naomi – finding out she was accepted to CU: I can take off my lucky thong :Max: How many days have you been wearing it? :Silver – at Navid You're always right, Mr. Perfect! :Max – Please don't take off your underwear in public, Naomi :Naomi – Why? Do you want to do it? :Dixon – to Silver Somebody take away her coffee before she gets back :Annie – It's a thriller, right? :Marla – Depends on what thrills you, I guess. :Max – Looks like we started a new trend :Naomi – I think geek is the new chic. Trivia 'Opening Tagline: '''Dixon *This episode marks the final appearance of Ryan Eggold (Ryan) as a series regular, although he is still listed in the main credits in the next two episodes *Title comes from the 1988 film ''Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown Music * "Cool Jerk" by The Capitols *"Flying Into The Sun" by Jamie Laboz *"Go Outside" by Cults *"Jenny, Jenny" by The Urges *"Love Lost" by The Temper Trap *"Need A Change" by Maimon And The Mongoose Band *"Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars *"Take Me Over" by Cut Copy *"Talk About The Blues" by The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion Photos Womenonthervergestill7.jpg 320naomi.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3